


The Legend of Pygmalion and Galatea

by 2790LoNa



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Blood and Gore, F/M, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Human Sacrifice, Kiss with a statue, Murder, Sacrifice of Pregnant Woman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:15:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26933479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2790LoNa/pseuds/2790LoNa
Summary: Series of sketches which when combined together explain why it is not wise to kiss statues in abandoned gardens behind old spooky mansions.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker/Reader, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Pygmalion

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Star Wars are not mine and I do not get any profit from my work.
> 
> General warnings: English is not my native language, so, yep, grammar and spelling errors are possible. Plus style could be def improved (guess this comes with practice). 
> 
> Additional warnings: a small kiss with a statue. Also, **blood and gore, dark rituals, mentions of sacrifice of heavily pregnant woman, murder. Please, proceed with caution.**

******

_…and he vowed never to love. Day after day he worked hard and when he reached the peak of his career he created his best masterpiece - the statue of such a perfect woman that Pygmalion could not help himself and fell for her… (The Legend of Pygmalion and Galatea)_

****** 

_**Now...**_

The old garden behind the abandoned Amidala’s mansion looked as usual: two broken fountains at the entrance, green unkempt trees and almost indistinguishable path which led though the whole garden to a forest behind it. The house was located at the outskirts of small town of Naboo and not popular with locals - according to them, almost a century ago a horrible tragedy had happened to a young lady who had lived there with her husband and then their souls had not found peace. Y/N was not surreptitious, but when she came here for the first time almost month ago she was a bit scared to venture into the garden. In that moment her passion for adventures and constant search for new beautiful sceneries to draw won over her fears. Now, many days and drawings later, Y/N’s vacation was over, so, it was time to say goodbye and come back to Coruscant. 

In any other case she would not mind: Coruscant was vibrant, full of life and opportunities, a place where her exciting job was and her beloved friends lived. Y/N definitely hated to be far away from them for long periods of time. Yet, exactly this garden contained a thing which complicated everything. Here, almost near the forest there was a statue which had took Y/N’s breath away when she had noticed it for the first time. It depicted a beautiful young man sitting on his knees and looking up to the sky. The sculptor had done impossible - he had been able to show the anguish and despair on man’s face so clear that the statue seemed almost alive, endlessly suffering from some horrible pain. Day after day Y/N returned to it and spent many hours thinking about that man, drawing him, even talking to him. The last thing truly embarrassed her, yet, it was easy to imagine him being alive and then it was like all gates opened at the same time - she told him about her life, shared her opinions and doubts, wishes and dreams, wondered about his story. It was as if Y/N did not notice how time flew by, and when the end of her vacation approached she was truly surprised and a little heartbroken that the month was over. 

So, here she was, looking at the man one last time and saying goodbye. Her fingers lightly traced the lines of his face and marble felt strangely warm under her touch. Y/N did not mind; it was a pleasant feeling and she enjoyed it until a totally unexpected thought crossed her mind. First, she decided against that idea, however, on second thoughts, she already spent a whole month talking to a statue, so, one more silly thing could not destroy her image anymore. Also, she knew that she would take those two secrets with her into a grave. So, Y/N bent down and brushed her lips over statue’s mouth in a quick and chaste kiss. “Thank you, my dear”, she whispered almost inaudibly, “oh, how I wish you were alive…” After that she turned around and left swiftly - her train was departing in an hour. 

Her pace was fast. Y/N never liked to be sentimental and over years she learned how to effectively squish out some undesirable thoughts and wishes. Old statues and strange unwillingness to go back home were among those, so, young woman routinely busied her mind with some simple tasks which would divert her attention. For example, it would make sense to buy some local cookies: those with chocolate chips were delicious and Y/N was more than sure that her best friend slash roommate Rey would appreciate them greatly. At certain moment, the young woman understood that the diversion of attention worked even better then expected because outside the bakery she accidentally stumbled into a man who was standing just in front of the door. “I am so…”, words died on Y/N’s lips when she properly glanced at his face. He looked not just similar to the sculpture left in the abandoned garden, but as if he and that man who had modeled for statue were the same person. Same curly hair, plump lips and beautiful eyes. Many times Y/N had wondered about the color of eyes which the man depicted in statue could have. This time she got her answer. Dark blue eyes. 

Perhaps, she zoned out for a minute because when she came back to reality Y/N had no idea what the man said to her. Apparently, he also noticed her inability to string two words together and suspected what the reason behind it could be as he smiled mischievously, “Are you alright, m’lady? You look like you have seen a ghost.” That made Y/N blush and finally come up with an answer, “Yes, yes, everything is fine. And I am sorry about my clumsiness.” The man smiled again and offered, “Well, it’s nothing to worry about. Name is Anakin. What about yours?” His eyes strangely glinted and it seemed that they changed their color to golden for a split of second, yet, Y/N did not pay attention. All she could think about was an apparent need to postpone her return to Coruscant. 


	2. Galatea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Please, pay attention to tags.**

******

_…her face was divine and so was her body, and Pygmalion spent many days admiring his creation. There could be no better woman and he named her Galatea… (The Legend of Pygmalion and Galatea)_

******

_**Almost one hundred years ago…** _

The self-awareness was coming back in bursts. It felt as if he could see glimpses of reality through darkness which enveloped his mind in a tight unbreakable cocoon. First, blood, so much blood around him and on his hands that it would scare Anakin almost to death in any other case. However, it felt as if he was already dead, so, his mind slid to other details. Candles were burning around him, throwing shadows on the walls of… where he was? Some dark room without windows? Basement? The warlock searched his memories, but found no answer. Suddenly, he noticed one more thing in front of him which looked like an altar and there… no, no, no, God, please, no! He screamed in horror, then heard a dry malicious laughter and finally everything came back at once.

Now, Anakin knew where he was, the owner of laughter and who was on the altar. He panted and tried to avoid looking at the corpses; that got Sidious’ attention. The ancient demon came closer and almost sing sang his words, “My sweet boy, you should not be ashamed of yourself. What you did to her was truly poetic. Never before I witnessed such beautiful cruelty, and, may I add, the best part of it was her screams. Your wife literally wailed when you started slicing her belly to get to chil…” “SHUT UP”, bellowed Anakin, “I trusted you! You told me that you would help me to save her from death. Not make me kill her with my own hands.”

Sidious laughed again. It seemed that he was in a great mood and truly loved not only the bloody sacrifice of a heavily pregnant woman, but, also, the current torment of a young warlock. Perhaps, that was correct; after all, demons existed to torment and destroy souls, so, Sidious was doing his job. And enjoying it tremendously. He looked back to Anakin whose defeated form was visibly trembling in the light of dozens of candles. “I guess that was your mistake”, finally sneered Sidious. “You forgot the teachings of your mentor. I believe Obi-Wan mentioned a couple of times that you had to trust no demon. Yet, you did abandon a lot of things because of that pussy, did you not?”

Never in his life before Anakin felt such overwhelming hatred. It was clouding his mind, taking away his breath and all he could think about was his wish to sink teeth into Sidious’ throat and squeeze them until life would leave those sickly yellow eyes. For a brief moment the young man tried to get control over his feelings and think about something calming. First, his mind conjured the image of smiling Padme in their living room, then Padme in a sophisticated evening gown which she put on to enchant him even further, and then he was back to reality and saw Padme’s bloodied corpse a few meters away from him. After that his hatred came back even worse.

Anakin fixed his gaze on Sidious and spit it through his teeth, “All those years you fooled me were for this? To kill my wife?” One of the most powerful demons laughed again, “Are you that silly, Ani? I do believe your mentor had taught you better before you left him for the charms of poor Padme. Demons walk the surface of Earth freely, yet, only warlocks can be hosts for spirits of most powerful of us. You are powerful and beautiful, so, surely, lord Vader will appreciate my choice of body to host him.” Of course, Anakin knew it. Warlocks were able to do magic and, therefore, could be used as vessels for powerful demons. Yet, to be able to possess a warlock demons needed to corrupt him and trick into doing unspeakable horrors. Anakin committed his crime. Padme and their children were dead and no power in the world could bring them back. However, he was still alive and he craved his revenge. Sidious would be the first one to kill, and then, if his fate was merciful enough, Anakin would get Vader too, whoever that demon was.


End file.
